Decoding You
by Dark Wings Descending
Summary: "I am sorry you are troubled by the fact that I am an android, lieutenant," Data replied, abandoning the usual gentleness in his voice, "However, I am your ranking officer and you will follow my orders. Is that clear?"
1. Chapter 1

**1**

She reviewed the factsheet on the PADD on her way to Transporter Room 1. After five years aboard the _Saratoga, _preparing for a new assignment was almost like getting ready for a first date; there was nothing quite like the excitement of boarding a new ship, meeting a new crew, and pursuing discoveries across the galaxy.

The original plan was to take a long vacation to recharge batteries, return to Earth, and dedicate some time to her private life. Unexpected events, however, dictated she seek her next assignment straight away and what could have been a four-month-long relaxing break turned into a two-week intensive preparation session.

The short wait, she found, was enough to change gears and fully focus on the new assignment, the second of her career, but she had decided to spend that time favoring the study of the ship's history and accomplishments so far rather than those of its crew. Other than the Captain and First Officer, who had approved her application in record time, she was still ignorant about who else served aboard the _Enterprise_.

Starbase 55 wasn't very busy and it was rather early in the morning, so no other travelers were waiting in the transporter room to be beamed to their destinations.

"Good morning, chief."

"Good morning," he replied, "They're ready for you now."

She nodded in response and took her place on the platform. Soon she felt the familiar tingling sensation of her molecules being split by the beam before the room disappeared into a bright light.

She couldn't estimate the exact amount of time it took to find herself aboard the _Enterprise_, those molecules colliding in rapid fashion to shape her physical being back together.

Once reassembled, she came face to face with two men, one of which she was able to recognize straight away. He was taller than she had imagined and as handsome as his Starfleet file picture showed.

"Commander Riker?" she called, stepping down from the transporter pad, "Lieutenant Maryam Sanger, reporting for duty."

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant," he shook her hand when she approached him.

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor to be here."

Maryam was aware she sounded like an impressionable young ensign by saying such silly words on the first encounter with the First Officer but couldn't take the words back now. She just hoped he hadn't noticed it.

After a quick introduction to Transporter Chief O'Brien, Riker led her out of the room.

"I know this was very short notice. Lieutenant Gomez had to go on maternity leave earlier than expected," he explained as they walked down the hallway, "but I'm glad you could make it. Your record on the _Saratoga_ is impressive, particularly your research on the Tamarian language."

"Thank you, sir. Hopefully, it will be fully integrated into Starfleet translation matrices within two years."

They entered the turbolift at the end of the corridor.

"Deck Five," he said, "As I'm sure you're aware, we were the first to successfully communicate with the Tamarians, so it's very important to us that you continue that research while on the _Enterprise._"

"I'd be happy to, Commander," Maryam replied, only glancing at him. She seldom felt intimidated by male officers, but it wasn't often she encountered one as attractive as William T. Riker.

The turbolift stopped and she followed him out of it. He led her down the hallway and soon stopped in front of door 1172.

"These will be your quarters. I hope they are to your liking."

Opening the door, Will Riker stepped aside to let her in.

"I will leave you to settle in. Please report to the bridge at 08.00 hours."

"The bridge, sir?" she repeated, confused before he could leave.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, sir. I thought I'd be stationed in the science division, perhaps in Exobiology-"

"I'm afraid there's been a miscommunication problem. Captain Picard has requested you as Communications Officer, given your credentials as a linguist. That way you'll relieve two officers of that duty and be solely responsible for bridge communications… Unless you feel you're not ready for that assignment."

He raised an eyebrow, letting her know he didn't expect her to refuse.

"No, of course, sir. I am ready. It was just unexpected, that's all."

"I'll see you at 08.00 hours."

With that, Riker left the room.

Maryam dropped her backpack on the sofa before taking a look around. The main room was spacious, complete with a dining set and a computer area. To the left was the sleeping room and the small bathroom at the back. What little decoration there was, was neutral and open to receiving a personal touch. Overall, these new quarters were an improvement from her living space aboard the _Saratoga_.

She unpacked the essentials she had brought with her; one learned to travel light after joining Starfleet. Once she had found a new home for each item, she ordered breakfast from the replicator but was unable to eat most of it. The nervous state she was in prevented her from enjoying the meal, even though she very much needed it. She had never been stationed on the ship's bridge on a permanent basis and now she was required to do so from day one on a ship she knew nobody in. It was hard not to feel apprehensive.

Later, she redid her braid until every single hair adhered to the uniform code and, at 07.49, she was more than ready to make her way to the bridge. She didn't want to seem too eager to please, though. After all, she wasn't an ensign on her first assignment anymore; she had solid credentials now and she knew the best way to impress superior officers was to let the work speak for itself.

With one last look in the mirror at the fresh uniform she had put on earlier, Lieutenant Sanger exited her quarters toward the nearest turbolift.

"Bridge."

There were only a few seconds to take in a deep breath, exhale and relax her shoulders before she reached her destination.

The doors then parted to reveal the bridge of the _Enterprise_. Stepping out of the lift, Maryam felt like she was back at the Academy, on the day of her arrival; she wondered who she should address first.

This insecurity only lasted the nanosecond it took Commander Riker to notice her.

"Lieutenant Sanger," he called, standing up from his seat. Other members of the crew glanced in her direction when she made her way toward the First Officer, but she didn't hold their attention for long.

"Captain," Riker addressed the man who needed no introduction, "this is Lieutenant Maryam Sanger, our new Communications Officer."

"Ah, yes. Welcome aboard, Lieutenant," was Captain Picard's acknowledgment of her as he stood up as well, "Captain Jedlicka spoke highly of you."

"I hope I can live up to his praise, sir," Maryam replied with a nervous smile.

"This is Deanna Troi, ship's counselor,' he indicated the woman sitting next to Picard. She stood up and smiled. Maryam noticed she had the blackest eyes she had ever seen and was almost certain she was a Betazoid.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lieutenant. I hope you will feel at home on the _Enterprise," _Troi stated in a warm tone. There was something about her, other than words, that made Sanger feel welcomed.

"Thank you, Counselor. I'm sure I will."

Riker indicated the Klingon officer behind the Captain's seat, "This is Lieutenant Worf, our Head of Security."

He then directed her to the front of the bridge.

"And over here is Lieutenant-Commander Data, our Second Officer."

Data stood up and extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant," he said.

Maryam froze when she looked at him. Of all the places in the galaxy he could be in, he had to be aboard the same starship as her. She had no doubts about what he was and where he had come from but never had she thought she would see him in person _and_ as a Starfleet officer.

She hid her shock and discomfort well and the hesitation she demonstrated before shaking the hand he offered could be mistaken for shyness. She focused on his chin as a way to avoid his disturbing yellow eyes until the opportunity to turn away arose.

"I'm afraid a proper tour of the ship will have to wait, Lieutenant. We will reach Betazed for the Trade Agreements Conference in thirty-six hours and I need you to start preparing for this right away. Mr. Data can show you around later," Will Riker stated, returning to his seat.

"Oh, I don't want to be any trouble, sir-"

"Not at all," Data stated, "It will be my pleasure."

With that, he sat back down and proceeded to ignore her presence.

She went to her station, still feeling unsettled, and pulled up the information on all the participants of the conference. The standard communications officer was a xenolinguist, but when dealing with individuals and cultures on a galactic level, there was background research that needed to be done beyond linguistic knowledge. The right word could achieve great things, but the wrong gesture could destroy years of political alliance.

This work kept Maryam busy all day and the anxiety she had felt previously dissipated by the hour. After all, she had been doing this since leaving the Academy. Studying the culture and protocols of several different peoples was a challenge, one she wished she had more time to prepare for, but the crew of the _Enterprise_ had accomplished much more with less time and tools at their disposal. She had to prove she was up to the task from the first minute; it was difficult to get rid of that eager to excel spirit from her cadet days, even after all these years.

* * *

"Well, it seems you're in perfect health, Lieutenant," Dr. Crusher stated, with one last look at the tricorder, "I'm sorry to keep you for so long, but you know the protocol."

"I know, doctor. My physical was due soon anyway, so I guess you won't see me for another year," Maryam joked, standing up.

"You should be so lucky," Beverly replied, "If you only knew-"

The door behind them opened to reveal Lieutenant-Commander Data.

"Lieutenant, if you are available now, I will take you on a… tour of the ship, as Commander Riker requested."

"We're all done here. You're free to go," the doctor stated, turning her attention to the computer.

Maryam couldn't come up with a good excuse; she only knew she didn't want to be in his company.

"That's alright, sir. I don't want to take up any of your time," she said, walking toward the exit. He didn't move.

"I insist. Every crew member, particularly bridge officers, should get acquainted with the ship as soon as they arrive."

He was going to throw standard procedure at her no matter how polite her objections were, she thought. Despite being an android, he was still her ranking officer and there was little she could offer as an argument in such an innocuous situation.

"You're right, sir. I apologize," the words came out forced. He didn't seem to notice.

"There is no need to apologize. Please, follow me," Data replied before he turned around to leave sick bay.

She sighed, telling herself the sooner they went on with it, the sooner it would be over.

* * *

Maryam found out that being shown, taught, or told anything by Data could take a considerable amount of time. He would go into absolute detail about every single thing on the ship, from the general configuration of the engineering division to the minutia of holodeck technology. She had to suppress a yawn more than once; she would not remember even a third of this information the next day and all she wanted to do was to point out the uselessness of it. Was this normal to him? Had no one ever told him he went on for way too long about things nobody cared about?

She didn't talk much during this time, but he didn't seem bothered by this either. It was almost like he didn't expect any comments from her. Maybe being a programmed creature didn't leave much room to improvise.

"Most social interactions and recreational activities happen in Ten Forward," he said when they entered the ship's lounge, "It is also the best location on the ship if you wish to observe space."

This was the most interesting thing he had said the whole three hours they had spent together. Right from the doorway, one could see the vastness of the galaxy through the wide windows, a beauty comparable to few others in existence.

"The replicator offers a variety of cuisines and beverages," Data continued, breaking her moment of wonderment, "May I suggest-"

"Thank you, Commander," Maryam interrupted, "I'm sure you're very busy and I don't want to keep you any longer… I should be heading back to my quarters."

"Of course. I shall see you at the start of Alpha shift. Goodnight, Lieutenant," was his very short answer. He then turned around and exited the room.

She doubted he was able to perceive the rudeness she had just displayed, but she couldn't be sure; his abrupt response to her statement made her question the level of his awareness of human interactions.

* * *

At 23.00 hours, Data took the captain's chair, as he often did at the start of the night shift. The lights were dimmed, and the bridge became quieter, as opposed to the livelier day and swing shifts. Tonight was a regular, uneventful night.

As Operations Officer, he had the opportunity to review the new officer's work on her first day. Even though she seemed to lack the well-developed social skills of other bridge officers, the amount and quality of the preparation and research she had done on her first shift was quite impressive; she had redacted and edited all the highlights of the previous three editions of the conference, categorizing them by species, planet, and system, with her notes to aid Captain Picard should he need a quick refresher during the event. There were references to linguistic databases, which Data assumed were for her personal use, and reports on the current affairs of each participant planet.

Maryam Sanger was competent; he had no doubt. However, she appeared to be uncomfortable in his presence and he attributed this to her being new on the _Enterprise_; perhaps he was the first android she had ever encountered and, like Data had witnessed many times before, the concept of an artificial life form serving aboard a starship was confusing to her.

He made a note to attempt a more interactive approach in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

_Communications Officer's Log, Stardate 44351.3_

_The conference was a success, as Captain Picard and Commander Riker were able to secure two new trade agreements on behalf of the Federation. The Captain_ _welcomed the summary I had prepared and invited me to sit in at the negotiations, which was a rare opportunity to observe this sort of procedure more closely._

_There will be a banquet held in Ten Forward this evening, to mark the end of the conference, and Commander Riker insisted I attend so I can get to know other officers in a more informal setting._

Maryam sat at the bar looking at her drink. She should be enjoying herself and the newness of her surroundings, but the effort was proving to be overwhelming; she was used to the more independent personalities on the _Saratoga _and was finding the bridge officers on the _Enterprise_ were quite close to each other, which made her feel she was trying to get in with the cool kids.

"Hello," a voice said, pushing her thoughts aside. She looked up to see a woman standing behind the bar. She wore a purple outfit and the expression of someone who had listened to thousands of personal stories over a few drinks.

"You must be the new bridge officer. Lieutenant…?"

"Maryam Sanger, Communications," she replied, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Maryam. I'm Guinan, I run Ten Forward," the woman said.

"Nice to meet you too, Guinan."

"So, how are you finding the new job?" she asked in a casual manner. Somehow, Maryam wanted to say what was on her mind, but she still had some reservations.

"It's okay… My first couple of days was very busy, so I didn't have a lot of time to look around and meet people."

"I see… Surely it has nothing to do with not feeling up to the task."

"Excuse me?" Maryam tried to sound shocked. Wasn't Counselor Troi the only empath aboard the ship?

"I just… Everything just happened very fast, that's all. I'll get the hang of it."

"I'm sure you will, as are they," she said, nodding in the direction of the door before walking away.

When she looked behind her, Maryam saw Riker, Troi, and Data walking in and returned to her initial position. She hoped they would just ignore her but had no such luck.

"Lieutenant Sanger," the First Officer's voice called, forcing her to face him, "Nice of you to make it. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, sir," she said, forcing a smile, "It's been… an interesting evening."

She turned her gaze to the Algerian musician playing the peculiar instrument, made of several small chimes, he had brought with him.

"Will you join us for another drink, Lieutenant? I'd very much like to hear about your experience today," Deanna invited.

Maryam opened her mouth to refuse, but Commander Riker spoke first.

"Yes, we haven't had time to speak after the meeting either," he said, gesturing to a nearby table, "Please."

She was cornered. Leaving her almost empty glass on the counter, she locked eyes with Data for a second before following the counselor to the table.

"We haven't had the chance to speak properly since you arrived," Troi asked as they sat down, "How did you find your first assignment?"

"It was challenging, but very rewarding," Maryam answered, more comfortable in Troi's presence, "It was a few steps up from my first assignment as an ensign on the _Saratoga_."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Forgive me, Lieutenant, but I sense that you are quite… anxious," she paused, "Commander Riker thinks it would be good for us to book an appointment to discuss any concerns you might have."

Maryam saw Riker and Data making their way to the table with their drinks, so she wouldn't have time to directly decline the offer.

"I'm alright, Counselor. I just didn't have much time to adjust yet, that's all," she managed to say before the other two officers sat down.

Riker had brought her another glass of wine, which she used as an excuse to avoid looking at Data, who sat across from her. She didn't think she'd ever get used to interacting with a sentient machine. Or rather, _this_ sentient machine.

"Lieutenant Worf teaches a Mok'bara class twice a week. Maybe we can attend together," Deanna insisted, and Maryam felt she couldn't keep declining her offers of help in such an obvious way.

"Sure, maybe," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Tomorrow would be a good opportunity," Riker stated, "We'll reach Research Station 75 in forty-two hours and then you'll have to wait another three days."

"What is there on Research Station 75?"

"The station's computer systems have been damaged by the recent succession of storms on the planet's surface. This has severely affected the medical library, which will need to be recovered and cataloged. You will join Commander La Forge and me for this task," Data replied, making it inevitable for her to look at him.

"Three days to recover an entire library?" she asked, unable to hide the incredulity in her voice.

"Will that be a problem, Lieutenant?" Riker asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No, of course not, sir. I can… certainly do it."

"I am available to go through any technical difficulties you might have, Lieutenant," the Second Officer stated, "Join me in holodeck three at 12.00 hours tomorrow, when you have finished your shift, and we can address your questions."

Damn it. Of all the officers on the ship, she had to be stuck with the android.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be there," she had to say, bringing the glass up to her lips.

"Worf's class starts at 16.00 hours. If you're done by then, we can meet in my quarters and go together from there," Troi said with a genuine smile.

Maryam smiled at her back before standing up from her seat.

"I will, Counselor. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day and I could use some sleep before my next shift. Goodnight," were her polite words, accompanied by a nod, before she walked away and left Ten Forward.

* * *

In her quarters, she removed her uniform before stepping into the shower, where she took a few minutes to relax and release the tension on her shoulders. The day's events ran through her mind as the hot water hit the top of her head and ran down her body; the experience of participating in the conference alongside the captain had been exciting, even in such a tedious event as a trade conference. Jean-Luc Picard was the sort of distinguished diplomat and negotiator Maryam aspired to be and it had been an absolute delight to see him defend the interests of the Federation.

Before she went to bed, Maryam checked the computer for any personal messages she might have missed during the conference. There were six, all from Ethan. She deleted them without a second thought.

She hadn't replied to her mother's last message, which she had received while still on Starbase 55, but she couldn't avoid it forever. She was not the easiest person to talk to when the subject was feelings, but Maryam knew she had her particular way of caring about her daughter.

"Computer, start recording a message for Dr. Gaia Sanger," she instructed, "Hello, mother. I hope this finds you well. I'm sorry I didn't say anything after your last message. I've been quite busy since I arrived on the _Enterprise…"_

She paused. She didn't want to talk about what had happened after her return to San Francisco; there was no point in discussing what couldn't be changed and she knew her mother wouldn't insist. Maryam would get over it sooner or later.

"But I'm happy to be here. I'm stationed on the bridge permanently, at the captain's request… I think this is going to be good for me, mother: to concentrate on my work and advance my career. I don't want to think about what could have been. I can't change what happened."

She paused again.

"I will speak to you soon. Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Maybe she's just shy, Data," Geordi said, double-checking the research station's diagrams, "It must be overwhelming to be the new officer. Everybody here has known each other for a long time… I can see how she can feel left out."

"Counselor Troi has attempted to engage her in social activities, but she seems reluctant to take part in any of them," Data replied with a frown, "I have also observed a certain discomfort in my interactions with her. I wonder if the fact that I am an android is more disconcerting to her than I initially thought?"

Geordi sighed, looking up at him.

"Data, you're looking too much into it. A lot of people are… surprised when they first meet you, but they get used to it. Like I said, Lieutenant Sanger's new here, she just needs time to adjust to the ship… and us."

"Perhaps you are right," the Second Officer said, while his positronic brain processed the solution Geordi presented.

* * *

She arrived three minutes, fifty-six seconds past 12.00 hours. Upon entering the holodeck, she stopped and looked around at the simulation. Based on the diagrams, Data had recreated the entire section of the station they would be repairing and recovering.

"Lieutenant. Please, come in. I have prepared a series of possible scenarios we might encounter on Research Station 75 in order to assist you in the library recovery process," he said, gesturing to the seat next to him.

"I think I've never seen such a… realistic hologram," she said as she walked forward, still observing their surroundings.

"Shall we start?"

Maryam looked at him for the first time and Data identified, yet again, the state of uneasiness she often displayed in his presence. He decided to follow Geordi's advice and refrained from mentioning it to her.

She sat down, facing the computer.

"I'm sorry, sir, but… is this really necessary? I mean, I'm experienced in several archiving systems, but engineering was never one of my strengths-"

"There is no cause for concern, Lieutenant. Most repairs will be carried out by Lieutenant-Commander La Forge and myself," he interrupted, initiating the first simulation, "However, it will be helpful if you are able to perform the relevant basic tasks specific to the library system."

She ceased to argue and paid attention to his instructions. Data wanted to assess her current skills, so he asked her to fix a small malfunction of the computer. It took twelve minutes, twenty-six seconds for her to solve the problem, which he concluded was satisfactory for a human with limited engineering experience.

As they progressed to more difficult tests, Maryam Sanger hesitated and sighed several times. Data addressed these signs of frustration by giving her the occasional suggestion on how to proceed, but he remained silent most of the time while he observed the exercises; his input did not appear to be welcomed, although she never expressed it in words.

After more than three hours, Data was confident the Communications Officer's skills were adequate for the task they would soon undertake.

"Thank you, sir. I hope my knowledge will be of help," she said, avoiding his gaze.

She stood up from her seat and placed her hands behind her back.

"If there's nothing else, may I be dismissed, sir?"

Data remained seated, processing her interaction with him.

"Yes, you may, Lieutenant Sanger," he said and watched her walk away and out of the holodeck without another word.

He stayed behind to work on more complex simulations, while his neural network replayed his training session with Maryam at the same time.

Having read her Starfleet record at the request of Commander Riker, who had asked for his opinion as Second Officer when initiating the recruitment process, Data knew she had graduated from Starfleet Academy with honors in Xenolinguistics and Exobiology. She had also developed significant research in the fields of information technology systems and ethnology, which was remarkable for a young officer. Therefore, he failed to understand how the person who had reported for duty seemed unsure of herself and unwilling to take any advice from a more experienced officer such as himself.

* * *

"So how did you find it?" Troi asked as they entered the turbolift.

"I enjoyed it more than I thought I would," Maryam replied, "Thank you for convincing me to go, Counselor."

"There's no need to thank me. I find Mok'bara can help clear the mind and release tension."

"I needed that. Especially after the day I had…"

The lift stopped on Deck Five and they exited it.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Deanna asked, placing a hand on Maryam's arm.

"No, it's just…" she sighed. She had to say it to someone, or it would drive her crazy.

"To be frank, I'm having some trouble adjusting to Commander Data. I… I don't know how to… _deal_ with such an advanced artificial intelligence."

This wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of it; to tell the counselor the reason why Data's presence bothered her would take more time than a casual conversation in the hallway allowed.

"I can see how it can be confusing," Troi replied, "I suggest you ask him anything you're not sure about. Data will be happy to answer your questions."

"I'm sure he will," Maryam said, forcing a smile. Troi would be able to sense her advice hadn't changed her mindset, but there was not much she could do about it.

* * *

She spent all her free time after Lieutenant-Commander Data's training session studying the specifications of the research station's computer system. It had been five years since she had dedicated this much time to the study of any engineering field and it was becoming quite stressful, so she thought it was time to speak to the best engineer she knew.

"Hi, Leah," she said, holding a hot chamomile tea mug with both hands, "Long time, no see!"

"Maryam! It's so good to see you! How's the _Enterprise_ treating you?" Dr. Brahms replied. Despite her cheerful tone, she had lost some weight and the dark circles under her eyes showed how tired she must be.

"It's treating me well… It's just so much bigger than the _Saratoga_, there are a lot more people… But I can't say I'm bored," Maryam paused, "What about you? How are things with Michael?"

"Not much better than the last time we spoke… We're sleeping in separate rooms now and he's looking for a new place."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I thought you were going away together, to try and solve things…"

"We talked about it but realized none of us wanted to take time off work. I think we wouldn't have anything to talk about if we were alone… I can't even remember the last time Michael and I had a real conversation," Leah stated, sighing.

Maryam didn't know what to say.

"But I'm sure that's not why you contacted me," Dr. Brahms continued, dropping the subject of her dying marriage.

"Right," Maryam replied, relieved, "So, I'm going on this assignment…"

* * *

At 7.02, Data stood up from the captain's chair and Will Riker relieved him to start Alpha shift.

"Any problems I should be aware of, Mr. Data?"

"It appears the away team will not be able to be transported to Research Station 75 due to the proximity of more electrical storms on the planet's surface," Data replied, approaching the operations console to see the latest information on the planet.

"You'll need to use a shuttlecraft, then."

"Exactly. It also means we might have to wait more than three days to return to the _Enterprise_. At this time, I cannot predict how these storms will evolve."

"Understood. Get your team ready to leave at 08.00 hours," Riker ordered, taking command of the bridge.

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Geordi and Data had just finished loading the tools and extra components they might need into the shuttle when the third member of the team arrived.

"Lieutenant, you are six minutes, thirty-three seconds late," the Second Officer stated before the shuttle bay door closed behind her.

"But it's not-" she was about to check the time on the tricorder, but Data interrupted her.

"Your orders were to arrive fifteen minutes before departure," he said, "It is essential that you are able to adhere to schedule, Lieutenant. Otherwise, you might not be considered for away missions in the future."

Maryam straightened her shoulders and nodded in response. When he didn't say anything else, she looked away from him and entered the shuttle.

"Go easy on her, Data," Geordi said, approaching him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's not like we're going on a rescue mission. Six minutes isn't that much."

"As her ranking officer, I would not be doing a good job if I did not do everything in my power to allow Lieutenant Sanger to excel as an officer worthy of serving on the _Enterprise_. Therefore, I cannot, as you suggest, 'go easy on her'," Data explained.

Geordi sighed and shook his head as he and his friend joined Maryam on the shuttle.

* * *

She remained silent for most of the journey, embarrassed and upset to have been criticized by Data. It was true she had been late to report for duty, which was unlike her, but it would be pointless to state she had been studying all night and had fallen asleep for less than half an hour in the morning. He was an android, a man-shaped computer who would follow rules, protocols, and orders with absolute precision and Maryam assumed he expected the same from others. At this point, she was unsure whether they'd be able to keep a stable professional relationship.

After they arrived at the research station, they were greeted by the chief of staff, Dr. Frend, who assigned them temporary quarters for their stay. There was no time to properly have a look at these, though, as Data announced they were ready to start working straight away.

The first order of business was to assess the damage in the computer access room, where Maryam assisted the senior officers in repairing the isolinear circuitry. Encouraged by Geordi La Forge, she replaced the majority of the fiber optic cables on her own while the others executed more complex tasks.

With the computer core back online, they moved to the main laboratory. Data identified one station which had suffered minor damage and assigned it to Lieutenant Sanger so she could start the library recovery process. There was no objection on her part this time; after that morning's reprimand, she decided to follow his command even if the tools she had to work with weren't one hundred percent operational.

While she worked to recover the communications systems, Maryam realized she remembered more of the Academy engineering courses than she thought and the intensive study she had done for this mission was paying off.

After the first six hours, Lieutenant-Commander Data approached her. He didn't appear to still be holding her earlier failure against her, but she couldn't be sure.

"Lieutenant, please report the status of your progress," he requested, looking at the LCARS panel.

"Visual communications are now online, sir," she replied, "I was also able to recover eight percent of the library in seventy-nine languages so far."

"That is acceptable. Continue," was his reply. He then turned away from her.

"Maybe it's time for a break," Geordi suggested, "I could use some food and water by now. Would like to join me in the canteen, Lieutenant?"

Maryam opened her mouth to answer but looked at Data first. He looked back at her, at Geordi and back at her.

"Lieutenant?" he called.

"Um, sure," she answered, standing up, "Yes, I'd like a break as well."

"That's set, then," the Chief Engineer said, "Data, we'll be back, in say, an hour?"

"Agreed," Data replied and went back to the task at hand.

In the canteen, Geordi and Maryam shared a table, but she kept her eyes on the plate.

"You're doing a good job, Lieutenant," Commander La Forge said, breaking the awkward silence, "It can be confusing working with Data at first, but don't let that discourage you."

"I don't think he likes me very much," she replied, playing with her food.

"He's not capable of disliking you or anyone," he said with amusement in his voice.

She felt embarrassed by her own words; of course, a machine couldn't have a partial opinion of people.

"Data is… unique. He can't express any emotion, but many on the _Enterprise_ consider him a friend. I'm sure that, after you get used to him, you will feel the same."

"I… I don't know. I mean, I never met an android before, let alone one I have to answer to," Maryam stated, "Serving on the _Enterprise_ was always a dream of mine… I don't want to let this… tension between Commander Data and me to jeopardize this mission."

"Then it's up to you, Lieutenant. Trust me, there's no tension on his part."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Data had continued to work through the night after ordering Lieutenant Sanger, who had started to show signs of exhaustion, to take a six-hour break. Geordi had also taken some time to sleep, but the Communications Officer was the first to return to the station's main laboratory.

"Lieutenant," he called when he saw her enter the room, "there are still two hours and twenty-two minutes left before you are to report for duty."

"I know, sir, but I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I could use the time to get some more work done," she replied, returning to her station.

"Your commitment is admirable, Lieutenant, but it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of this team and the success of this mission," he continued as he stood up, walking up to her, "In more than one occasion, you have questioned my judgment and refused my assistance. You are now disobeying a direct order. Those actions can delay and even put this mission at risk. I cannot allow that to happen."

Maryam Sanger stared at the interface panel for three seconds, pressing her lips together.

"Well, I'm sorry, _sir. _I'm not a machine which can be turned off and on at will," she snapped, standing up in a sudden manner and looking up at him.

"I am sorry you are troubled by the fact that I am an android, Lieutenant," Data replied, abandoning the usual gentleness in his voice, "However, I _am_ your ranking officer and you _will_ follow my orders. Is that clear?"

She didn't say anything, the defiance in her demeanor wavering.

"Is that clear, Lieutenant?" he repeated, his eyes never leaving hers.

She gave up and looked down at the floor, defeated.

"Aye, sir."

"Very well. Please resume your assignment," he said.

He walked away, but before he left the laboratory, a thought formed in his positronic brain. Data did not wish to make any of his crewmates uncomfortable around him, but there was little he could do if Lieutenant Sanger doubted his ability to command.

"I will not enter this incident on your record as a reprimand, but you might want to consider requesting a transfer once we return to the _Enterprise._"

* * *

Maryam continued the recovery work without speaking another word unless spoken to. She couldn't decide whether Data's words were a threat or not. Was he even capable of such a thing? Her voluntary ignorance about the android didn't help her form an opinion on the matter, but she did consider the option to ask for a transfer just to end the conflict with him. This only lasted a few seconds, though; she wanted to serve on the _Enterprise_ more than she wanted to get rid of Data. Also, a transfer request after only two weeks wouldn't look good on her record.

"It appears we will have a window of communication within fifty-two minutes. I will inform the _Enterprise_ of our progress then. Please provide your status reports fifteen minutes before this window," Data asked from his station.

"If the storms die down in the next day or two, we'll be able to transport over to the ship," Geordi replied, "I want to be as far away from the Romulan border as possible."

She agreed with the Chief Engineer. Research Station 75 was on the fringe of Federation space and it was uncommon to find Starfleet vessels in the area, so she too wanted to go back to the ship sooner rather than later.

Thirty-six hours after the arrival of the away team, Maryam had brought seventy-eight percent of the medical library back online, which was more than she had expected in such a short time. She didn't want to admit it even to herself, but the Second Officer's refresher had contributed to her performance and there was a chance she would finish well ahead of their scheduled departure.

"Lieutenant Sanger," Data called, "Dr. Frend should have cleared the biology laboratory by now. Please continue your assignment at that location and report any issues you encounter."

"Yes, sir," was the only reply she offered before leaving her station and making her way to the new location. She continued to avoid looking at him.

The biology lab was located on the lowest underground level of the station and it was, indeed, empty when she arrived. It had been over a year since she had had the opportunity to work in a biology project, she thought as she looked at the small greenhouse kept in the far end of the room. Maryam wished she could sit and study the rare and exotic alien plant samples kept there, but today was about bringing the stations systems back up and running at full capacity; the wait for a chance to dive into the observation of alien lifeforms would continue for now.

The lab's computer had suffered more damage than she had expected, so the speed at which she was able to work was slower. She knew it was unlikely, but it almost felt like Data was trying to sabotage her by sending her there.

"Come on, Maryam. He's just a machine," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

For the first time since they had arrived, she felt relaxed. Being alone with her work was helping ease the tension in her body; it was not as effective as getting a proper shoulder massage but was still better than having the android breathing down her neck.

It was quiet in the lab and, while she worked to recover thirty-two language databases, Maryam was able to forget the earlier argument with the Second Officer and even the storms on the planet's surface, which she should be monitoring herself now that she was on her own. Only when she accessed the personnel files, she realized the time to report back to Data was approaching; the computer didn't show any changes in the electric charges of the storm, but when she tapped the communicator it didn't seem to work.

"Sanger to Commander Data," she called, receiving silence as a response.

"Commander Data, come in."

Still no answer.

"Commander La Forge?"

Something was wrong.

She stood up and headed for the exit, still attempting to communicate with the rest of the team.

She pressed the controls to open the door and, then, the explosion happened.

* * *

"They're still out of reach," Geordi claimed as he sent the distress call.

"There are three minutes fourteen seconds left until we are able to communicate with the _Enterprise_. We will need to have all personnel ready for evacuation then," Data stated, based on the evolution of the storms.

Another blast was heard above them.

"Lieutenant Sanger, can you hear me?" He attempted to contact the Communications Officer, to no avail.

The station had very limited firepower and they would not be able to resist the Roman attack for long.

"Geordi, coordinate with Dr. Frend to have everyone ready to be transported as soon as the ship is within reach," he ordered, leaving his post, "If I have not returned with Lieutenant Sanger by then, do not wait for me."

"Data-"

He knew his friend was about to protest, but he did not wait for him to do so. There was limited time to act and he had a plan. All variables considered, there was a thirty-two percent chance the _Enterprise_ would arrive on time to evacuate the station before it was destroyed by the single warbird attacking them.

On his way to the biology lab, he redirected every member of the research team he encountered to Geordi's location. He kept trying to contact Maryam, but the interference from the storms and the blasts was preventing him from doing so. There was no way of knowing whether she had been able to leave her post and return to the main laboratory via a different route. As the senior officer in command, Data put his duty to guarantee his team's safety ahead of any other and kept moving forward.

* * *

The ringing in her ears was getting louder as she struggled to stand up. The blast had thrown her against the wall, where she hit her head. The hot, bright orange glow coming from the hallway indicated flames had originated from the explosion, and, even in her state of confusion, she knew she had to get out of there. When she reached the door, Maryam noticed smoke was starting to rise in the hallway she had come from. There wasn't much time to decide on a course of action, but the self-evaluation of her physical condition allowed her to try and get past the smoke to reunite with the other officers sooner.

As she took one step after the other, with a hand over her mouth and nose, she realized her vision was becoming cloudy; the smoke was becoming much thicker than she had expected and she tried to place the other hand on the wall to guide her, but the scorching temperature ingrained in the metal alloy took less than a second to burn her palm. She cried in pain, inhaling smoke which caused a violent cough.

Maryam tripped on something in her path, which she couldn't see, but was able to maintain her already fragile balance. The smoke was becoming darker and more difficult to fight; she started considering the temptation of closing her eyes, just so she could ignore the suffering of her lungs and the heat which seemed to melt the exposed skin her uniform couldn't protect.

Another loud blast kept her awake long enough for her to retreat to the starting point, from where she would have to find another way out. She couldn't stop coughing and was struggling to see due to the stinging in her eyes. In the opposite direction, the obstacles weren't any less challenging, but she insisted on making her way down the hallway, past the biology lab.

When the next blast came, it tossed her against the wall and the trepidation released a steel beam that hung in precarious fashion from the ceiling. It hit the full right side of her body, including her head, incapacitating her at last. As she fell to the ground, defeated and falling into darkness, she heard a faint, familiar voice call:

"… Sanger?"


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

He was five meters away when he saw the beam hit her before she collapsed. As the effects of the smoke on his vision were minimal compared to a human's, Data covered the distance in six seconds and soon lifted the steel beam, the only obstacle between him and Maryam Sanger. He pressed two fingers against her carotid artery, which allowed him to confirm she still had a pulse, although a faint one.

There was no time to check for broken bones with the tricorder; his priority was to get her off the station as soon as possible before it was destroyed. In a careful but efficient manner, Data picked Lieutenant Sanger up in his arms, her body no heavier than Spot's to him, and made his way east. The Romulan ship continued the assault, which caused parts of the structure of the research station to give in, and he managed to avoid flames and falling objects without dropping the injured officer.

Since she was unconscious, he couldn't count on her cooperation to climb the emergency ladder at the end of the hallway that would give him access to a maintenance conduit. With enough prudence, the Second Officer placed her over his shoulder and climbed toward the conduit. He had the entire blueprint of the station stored in his memory, so he didn't have to guess where to go next. Data checked Sanger's vital signs again and realized her breathing was shallow due to smoke inhalation. She didn't have much time.

Making his way through the maze of tunnels was much slower than if she had been uninjured and conscious, but he made every effort to reach his destination as fast as possible without worsening the other officer's condition.

Once in the shuttlebay, Data picked her up again and ran to the shuttle, where he strapped her to a medical stretcher before taking the pilot's seat. The station would fall apart within minutes; they had to get out of there first and worry about getting to the _Enterprise_ later.

The only way to get out of the shuttlebay was through the single roll-up door, at which emergency controls Data fired the phaser arrays that comprised the limited weaponry of the craft. In a matter of seconds, he flew Maryam Sanger and himself out of the bay and was able to see, for the first time, the Romulan ship that had initiated the attack.

It was already engaged in battle with the _Enterprise, _but his immediate concern was stabilizing the craft caught in the violent turbulence caused by the storms on the planet. Data had piloted this and other vessels in difficult conditions before, but this was proving to be more challenging than he had anticipated. While keeping his attention on the task at hand, he was able to glance back at Lieutenant Sanger to guarantee she was safe.

"Data to _Enterprise_, please respond," he called.

The first response had too much interference to be comprehended.

He needed to fly farther away from the planet's surface before attempting a second time.

"Data to _Enterprise_, come in."

"La Forge…" he heard his friend's voice, still affected by interference," Data… okay?"

"Geordi, I need access to the shuttlebay immediately. We need a medical team to stand by. I repeat, we need a medical team to stand by. I have an injured officer," Data informed him, hoping he had been able to at least understand the essence of his instructions.

Just as he was about to employ the maneuver that would allow the craft to enter the ship's shuttlebay, he found himself the secondary target of the warbird's offensive. The shuttle was hit by a phaser array which threw it off course, but Data was able to regain control soon after.

"Data, can you hear me?" The Chief Engineer's voice came louder and clearer now.

"Go ahead, Geordi."

"The medical team is on standby. I'm going to open the shuttlebay door, but I'll have to lower the shields for you to enter. This needs to be timed perfectly, Data."

He looked back at Sanger again before replying to Geordi.

"I am ready."

"Get as close to the shield limit as possible. When I lower it, you'll have 1.21 seconds to cross the limit before I have to restore them," he explained.

For Data, there were no questions. It had to be accomplished.

"Do it."

Once again, he executed the maneuver to position the craft in front of the shuttlebay access door and didn't hesitate to fly toward it with the ship's shields still up. Thanks to his internal chronometer, Data was confident as he got closer to his destination; he was now only one hundred meters away from the shield.

Seventy meters.

Forty meters.

Twenty meters.

Eleven meters.

Four meters.

Within 1.03 seconds, he crossed the line to the safety of the shields and soon landed the craft. Data had only time to open the door and stand up before Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa rushed in to assist Lieutenant Sanger.

"She inhaled a lot of smoke. There are some broken bones and a concussion," the Chief Medical Officer announced after she scanned her body with the tricorder. She then gestured for two additional nurses to pick up the stretcher.

"Will she be alright, doctor?" Data asked, concerned.

"I will do everything I can," was the only reply she offered before following the medical staff back to sickbay.

"Mr. Data, please report to the bridge," Commander Riker's voice came through his communicator.

Having performed his obligation to bring the Communications Officer back to the ship, Data made his way to the bridge, where he was to take his place at the Operations console.

* * *

There were voices in the distance, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She was in the dark and, at the same time, flashes of the flames tried to push through. What happened? It was difficult to remember where she was and why she was there. Was anyone there with her? She thought she heard a voice call her name. What was she called?

She was cold. It didn't seem like she was in the water, but she felt like she was drowning. Why was it so hard to breathe? Just inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Somehow, the mind and the body seemed to be detached from one another; she _knew_ what she needed to do but was not _capable_ of doing it.

"Lieutenant?" a voice called, but she couldn't respond.

"Lieutenant Sanger?"

It was clearer now. She still didn't have the strength to speak.

"Maryam, can you hear me?"

The feminine voice was sweet and pristine. She thought she had heard it before.

"Increase oxygen by one liter," the voice said to someone.

Her lungs were hit by a sudden expansion as more oxygen was pushed into them and her thoughts seemed to become clearer; she felt a weight being lifted from her eyelids which allowed her to start opening her eyes.

The bright light was blinding and, together with an unwanted cough, brought tears to her eyes. Then, a figure appeared between her and the light and she looked worried.

"Maryam, can you hear me?" Dr. Crusher repeated.

She wanted to speak, but a muffled sound emerged from her throat instead. There was an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose.

"You were injured during your away mission," the Medical Officer explained, "but you're back on the _Enterprise_ now. We'll take care of you."

Maryam couldn't fully grasp the meaning of those words. Injured? How? Where? There was only a vague recollection of Lieutenant-Commander Data and a feeling of anger and embarrassment.

She tried to speak again but was still too numb to form a coherent sentence.

"You need to rest. I'll explain everything later," were the last words Lieutenant Sanger heard before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Second Officer's Log, Stardate 44367.2_

_It is now clear the Romulan attack on Research Station 75 was a test to Starfleet's surveillance of the border between Federation space and the Neutral Zone. Captain Picard believes we need to be vigilant, but that escalating the matter would be premature._

_Dr. Crusher has informed me Lieutenant Sanger is now in a stable condition but cannot say when exactly she will be discharged and fit for duty._

Data had just served Spot his dinner and was about to pick up the violin when someone rang his door.

"Come in," he said before the door opened to allow Deanna Troi in.

"Data," she said, noticing the musical instrument in his hand, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?"

"I was about to rehearse Mozart's Serenade No. 13 for strings in G major for the concert tomorrow," Data replied, implying that she was interrupting him.

The counselor, however, proceeded.

"Is it still going ahead?" She seemed surprised, a reaction he could not comprehend in this particular context.

"Is there a reason it should not?" He questioned.

"Well, you've just brought an injured officer from an exploding station. I thought you might want to… reflect on that."

"I have reflected on it, Counselor. In fact, I have expressed my concern about my decision to isolate the Lieutenant on her first assignment to Captain Picard and Commander Riker-"

"That's not what I'm saying, Data," she cut him off and then stared at him, waiting for him to draw his conclusion.

"Performing a musical piece shortly after an officer under my command was harmed while on duty may be perceived by the crew as… insensitive," the android formulated, looking at the violin in his hand.

"I see," he continued. He then placed it back in its case.

"I do not wish to be disrespectful to Lieutenant Sanger, Counselor. Although Dr. Crusher assures me she will make a full recovery, I am concerned this incident will only increase the lieutenant's animosity towards me."

Troi took a seat in the nearest armchair.

"Why do you think that?"

"It was under my orders she was alone in the biology laboratory at the time of the attack. As a senior officer, I should have not ordered her to a position where she would be unaccompanied," Data answered. Spot had finished eating and was now requesting to be picked up in his arms. He obliged.

"Maryam Sanger is not an inexperienced officer, Data. It could have happened to any of us," she stated in her calm, comforting tone, "Commander Riker and the captain don't see anything wrong in your actions, isn't that true?"

"It is."

"It was unfortunate, but the important thing is that she's going to be alright," she paused while he processed this, "I don't think she will blame you for what happened."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The food replicators provided the same dishes everywhere in the ship, but somehow the food in sickbay seemed to lack taste; she imagined this was what people used to call 'hospital food' back in the 21st century. She had complained about it but was assured there was nothing different between these meals and the ones she could enjoy in her quarters.

Maryam put aside the tray with the half-eaten breakfast and rested her back against the pillow. Dr. Crusher had assigned her a single room, away from the main sickbay area, where the noise and bright lights were a violent stimulus to her brain. Despite this, she had a constant headache with varying degrees of intensity and wondered how long it would take for it to subside.

Beverly had described the events on Research Station 75 to her to the best of her knowledge and Maryam was relieved that all staff had been evacuated before the destruction of the station. She didn't comment on Lieutenant-Commander Data's efforts to bring her back to the _Enterprise _because she didn't know how to feel about this; soon after regaining full consciousness, she remembered their altercation and his suggestion for her to request a transfer. Now, not only had she made a bad impression, but she was also in his debt.

She heard the door open before the doctor entered the room, followed by Captain Picard. Maryam sat up straight, caught off guard by his visit. She pulled the covers further up against her waist, as if wearing a hospital gown in front of a ranking officer was improper, even in the hospital.

"Lieutenant, apologies for not visiting earlier, but Dr. Crusher didn't allow any visitors up until now," he stated, looking at Dr. Crusher and back at her.

"She had a serious concussion. The last thing she needs is people coming in and out and bothering her," Beverly replied, crossing her arms. The complicity between them was evident.

"How are you feeling, Lieutenant?" he asked, his tone more serious.

"In one piece, sir," Maryam replied, looking down at her healing arm, "Well, kind of."

"It's unfortunate this happened on your first away mission, but I assure you, they won't always be this exciting," the captain stated with a smile.

She still felt tense but knew he was trying to not be too formal. After all, if left unattended, she could have not survived her injuries. She shared a timid smile in return.

"I sure hope not," was her reply.

"Very well, don't enjoy your vacation too much, Lieutenant," he said and turned away to leave, but stopped just outside the door.

"Oh, Commander Data asked me to tell you that he is 'satisfied that you are recovering well and looks forward to your return to the bridge.'"

She didn't know how to respond.

"Uh, thank you, sir."

After Picard left, Dr. Crusher sighed and walked over to the bed to adjust her pillow.

"Everyone thinks that you can just heal with the snap of your fingers. This is medicine, not magic…" she complained.

"I guess humans are never content," Maryam replied, once again leaning back against the now fluffier pillow.

"Well, androids never seem to be content either. I had to forbid Data from entering sickbay until further notice. He must have come in about ten times in the first twelve hours you were here."

* * *

It had been seventy-eight hours, thirteen minutes, and four seconds since he had brought Lieutenant Maryam Sanger back to the _Enterprise_ after she was injured during the Romulan attack to Research Station 75. Dr. Crusher had informed him the junior officer was recovering well and had now been discharged to her quarters; she would assess her fitness for duty after forty-eight hours.

Data was reviewing the duty roster with Commander Riker in the conference lounge. The First Officer relied on him to detect any inconsistencies, which he was quick to find in the inclusion of Lieutenant Sanger on the schedule.

"I'm assuming she'll be back on the bridge in two days, but if not, Ensign Jai can cover for her," Riker stated, looking down at the PADD.

"Sir, have you considered Lieutenant Sanger may not wish to continue serving on the _Enterprise_?"

"Why do you say that?"

Data recalled the transfer suggestion but disclosing this to Commander Riker would leave her vulnerable to a reprimand, which he had assured her she was exempt from at that time. Since he couldn't say anything other than the truth, the Second Officer opted for a more general explanation that still corresponded to reality.

"Lieutenant Sanger has demonstrated an… uneasiness around the crew and I am only considering the possibility that she might feel more at ease on another ship," he replied.

"Maybe she's just a private person," Riker said, dismissing his worries.

Data, however, was not ready to dismiss them.

"She had a brilliant record, Data. You said so yourself when I chose her," the commander continued, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I agree she is highly competent. Perhaps it is a matter of being, as you put it, a private person. I shall keep this in mind," Data answered, avoiding the other's direct question with success.

"Well, I'm not letting her go without a good reason, even if she asks me to," Will stated, standing up and placing a hand on the other officer's shoulder, "I'm afraid not everyone in this ship is ready to be your friend, Data."

* * *

After covering the night shift for the eighth time in a row, Data left the bridge intending on going back to his quarters and finish the painting he had started that morning. Because his positronic brain's capabilities were much wider than a human's, he formed a clear image of what he wanted to portray in his next two paintings while replaying the latest three symphonies he had learned the previous day.

When he arrived on Deck 2, it took him the usual two minutes and sixteen seconds to reach his quarters. What he was not expecting was for Lieutenant Sanger to be standing outside of his door, waiting for him. He assumed that, had he been capable of it, he would have been surprised by this.

"Lieutenant," he acknowledged, keeping a respectable distance. He noticed this was the first time he saw her out of uniform, "Has Dr. Crusher not advised you to remain in your quarters and rest?"

"She has… and I'll never hear the end of it if she finds out I'm wondering around the ship," she paused, looking up at him only to avoid his eyes again.

"I… I'd like to have a word with you, sir," she said, "if possible."

He gave her a single nod.

"Of course."

Data opened the door to his quarters, and she stood there for 3.2 seconds looking past it. He guessed she was waiting for a direct invitation.

"Please, come in."

She looked around and entered the room with caution. He followed her, the door closing behind him.

Data found this was an opportunity to display his knowledge of social conventions.

"May I offer you a hot beverage? Tea, perhaps?" he asked, walking to the replicator.

"I'm alright, thanks," she said, observing the room around them.

He waited for her to state what she needed to speak to him about.

"I… Dr. Crusher told me what happened at the research station, that everyone got out safely," Maryam started, walking to the nearest chair. She didn't sit down.

"She also told me how you brought me back to the ship… on your own, in a shuttlecraft."

"You were injured and unconscious. The window which allowed the research scientists and Commander La Forge to be transported had closed by the time I found you outside the biology laboratory," he explained in further detail.

"You… saved my life."

Data did not know what the appropriate response was. Preventing a person's death was not an action that should demand gratitude, so he waited for her to continue.

"Even after I was so unpleasant to you, rude even, you went looking for me," Maryam said, walking two steps toward him and stopping.

"I would never leave an officer in such danger behind. It was my-"

"Thank you," she interrupted him.

He remained silent, realizing she wished to say something more.

"After everything I heard about you… I…," the lieutenant seemed frustrated.

"What have you heard about me?" he questioned, curious.

"Well, not about _you_, but…"

She then faced him without hesitation.

"It's more about… Dr. Soong, your creator."

This made Data focus his full attention on her, all other thoughts stopped.

"Have you met Dr. Soong?"

He was intrigued now; Data had never met any acquaintances of the man who had created him and he had so many questions.

"No, I haven't… But I know _of_ him…" her discomfort seemed to grow as she clasped her hands together, "He, um… He was my grandfather."

This was unexpected information and, as far as he knew, inaccurate.

"Dr. Soong had no descendants," he stated.

"No, he did… But both he and my father seem to have gone to great lengths to pretend the other never existed," she replied, taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"I don't know much… I only found out who my grandfather was when I was eleven."

Data took a seat next to her.

"I found some articles about Noonien Soong in my father's library many years ago… I wasn't supposed to go there and, that day, he caught me," Maryam paused, and Data allowed her to gather her thoughts, "Anyway, he wasn't happy about it and refused to speak about this man he seemed to know so much about… Later, it was my mother who ended up telling me the truth."

She looked up at him and, for the first time since they had met, the Communications Officer seemed to be more relaxed in his presence.

"She told me Dr. Soong was always very… dedicated to his work and, throughout his childhood, my father always felt neglected. As he grew up, he resented everything Noonien's work represented… This was the cause for the rift between them and, eventually, my father left Omicron Theta for Earth, changed his name, and never saw his father again."

"Did Dr. Soong not look for his son?" Data asked. Humans were, as a general rule, very attached to their offspring.

"No, he didn't… All of this made my father quite averse to technology he called 'usurper of humanity', so when I started showing interest in science and space exploration, he was not happy about it…" she answered, looking down at her hands.

"But you became a Starfleet officer."

"Yes, well… Family history repeated itself. He tried to make me study the law as he had, but it was not for me. We argued frequently and it caused a great rift between us. At one point, I started resenting my grandfather and the work he had chosen over his own son… Like he hadn't learned from the mistakes of our ancestors. So, in a way, you represented all the unhappiness that had afflicted my family."

"I understand. I am sorry you feel that way," he stated. He did not wish to be such an unpleasant representation of familial conflict.

"I don't… Not anymore," she replied, "I know it was wrong of me to blame you for things you weren't even aware of."

"If I may ask, how did you apply to the Academy entrance exam if your father did not support you?"

Maryam looked toward the window in apparent reflection.

"I didn't tell him, at first… When I was admitted, he tried everything to make me change my mind and, when he realized I wouldn't, he gave me an ultimatum: I could either give up and go to law school or I could consider myself disowned," she smiled, but it seemed to Data this was not an expression of happiness or satisfaction, "An hour later, I had packed my things and was walking out the door. Needless to say, that was the last time I saw my father."


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

_Communications Officer's Log, Stardate 44382.3_

_Dr. Crusher has reluctantly authorized me to return to the bridge six days after the Research Station 75 incident but has restricted my activity to onboard duties only. My arm, which was broken in three places, is now fully healed, but I still have residual headaches from the concussion, so I haven't been given clearance for away missions just yet._

_My relationship with Lieutenant-Commander Data has greatly improved since I was able to thank him for saving my life. I very much look forward to serving with him._

The night shift had been quiet, with little for the Communications Officer to do aside from routine maintenance of the systems and databases which had not been performed in her absence. Since this was a tedious job, Maryam was tired by the time she was relieved by the Alpha shift.

When she entered her quarters, she intended to review her latest work on the Tamarian research; Captain Picard had demonstrated a particular interest in her developments, and she would send him an update whenever she had gathered a significant amount of new information.

She unbraided her hair, slipped out of the Starfleet uniform, and had only time to get a chamomile tea from the replicator before the warning beep of the computer. This time it wasn't a letter; it was a live transmission.

There was the option to ignore it and it was very tempting. She knew he would just keep trying until she gave in and, although he was the last person in the galaxy she wished to speak to, the time would come when she would have to face him. That time might as well be now.

"Hello, Ethan," she said, sitting down in front of the computer as he appeared on the screen.

"Maryam… I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now," he stated in a conversational tone as if to assess her mood

"I'm sorry, I've been very busy," she replied with sarcasm, "But congratulations on your commission, _Commander_."

He sighed.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"No, I don't think we do," Maryam said, sipping the hot tea.

"Come on, Maryam-"

"It just speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

She placed the teacup down, focusing on his face on the screen.

"It was a mistake. We'd been away from each other for a long time and it happened," the excuse she was already expecting, "You know I love you-"

"No, what _I do_ know is that you had another relationship while you were engaged to me. Don't give me the long-distance crap. If you couldn't handle it, then you should have said so. It would have been way more honorable than have me go all the way to San Francisco to find another woman living in your house," she interrupted, still able to keep an acceptable amount of calmness.

"She wasn't living in my house…" Ethan defended himself.

"Really? _That's_ what you're going with?"

Lieutenant Sanger leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"Maryam, I made a mistake and I'm sorry. You didn't even let me say anything! You just ran out and a couple of days later I found out you'd been assigned to the _Enterprise_!"

"There was nothing left to say, Ethan. You and I were clearly not on the same page when it came to a committed relationship, let alone an engagement-"

"Come back to Earth. I know we can work through this if you give it a chance," he pleaded.

She was still hurt, there was no denying it. However, lost trust was not something easy to retrieve.

"And resign my commission on Starfleet's flagship?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, "You really don't know me at all, do you…? Goodbye, Commander Ward."

Maryam ended the transmission.

Standing up from the seat, she kicked away the shoes she had dropped in the middle of the room. Now that he couldn't see her, she broke down; it was not the desperate cry of when she discovered his betrayal, but the sorrowful tears she needed to close that chapter.

It had been the only meaningful relationship in her adult life and not a day went by in which she didn't wish things could go back to what they had once been: the same Ethan and Maryam who had met at the Academy, she on her first year and him on his last, the Ensign and Lieutenant-Commander who were reunited when the _Ares_ assisted a stranded _Saratoga_ in a meteor field, the man and the woman who had gotten engaged on Risa only two years before.

She couldn't live a lie, not in her career and not in marriage; as much as her heart was breaking, Maryam was certain it would heal. It could take a long time but, one day, it would heal.

* * *

It was quiet in the arboretum when Keiko brought out the two trays of succulents from Archer IV.

"Here they are," she said, handing them to Data, "I'm glad you found someone to continue the project with you, Data. With the wedding coming up, I haven't had much time for anything."

"I am aware that the preparation of a wedding ceremony is of particular importance and time consuming for human brides in many cultures. Lieutenant Sanger was happy to accept my proposition, perhaps because she is companionless and, therefore, not required to tend to the needs of a mate," Data replied as he accepted the trays.

"Data!" Keiko called out. She looked around and then lowered her voice.

"That's not a nice thing to say!"

He failed to understand how his statement could be perceived as unpleasant.

"Why not?"

"Because… It's like you're saying she has nothing better to do," she explained.

"But… she does not. Otherwise, she would dedicate her time to… something better," he refuted, a frown on his brow, "Would she not?"

"Yes… I mean, no! Just…" Keiko sighed and then smiled, "Just don't mention that she could be doing something else… or the fact that she doesn't have a… mate."

Data didn't elongate himself, rather deciding to research the inappropriateness of mentioning a human woman's spouseless status at a later opportunity.

It was not long after he had arranged the samples in his quarters that Maryam Sanger rang his door.

"Come in," he invited.

She entered the room, carrying a PADD in her hand.

"You are early," Data pointed out.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I thought a few minutes… I can come back later if you're busy," Maryam apologized, heading for the door.

"No," he stopped her, "It was merely an observation. Please, have a seat."

She accepted his invitation as she inspected the small pots containing the young plants they were to study.

"I can't believe I'm finally seeing these in person. I've wanted to study them for so long."

"Keiko has provided thirty-two healthy succulent species from Archer IV for this-" Data started explaining, but his sentence was cut short when he saw her look up and past him.

"What are those?" she asked, standing up and walking to the far end of the room.

She approached the paintings that were on the floor, leaning against the wall, and kneeled to examine them. He saw this as an opportunity to discuss his art with a fellow officer, which he didn't get to do as much as he would like to.

"Is this Counselor Troi?"

"Yes," he replied, kneeling next to Maryam.

She seemed to have a genuine interest in the portraits as she took her time to look at each of them.

"They're beautiful… Did you paint them?"

"Yes. In this particular piece, I have attempted to recreate the style of Sutherland-"

"Who is this?" Maryam interrupted, picking up the portrait with both hands.

"That is Lal, my daughter," Data informed her.

The lieutenant looked at him with wide eyes, maybe surprised by the new information.

"You… you have a daughter? How…?"

It seemed to Data she struggled to formulate a follow-up question regarding the existence of Lal.

"I created her using submicron matrix transfer technology with my own positronic brain as a template. Once she was self-aware, she chose her own gender and appearance out of more than four thousand species," he explained, but his fellow officer still seemed confused.

"Oh… I didn't know androids wanted to… I mean…"

"I see the concept of me generating an offspring is disconcerting to you."

"Well, I… I just never thought…"

He could see the reddening of her cheeks as she tried to find a suitable reply.

"I believed that experiencing the act of procreation would bring me closer to being human. My daughter would continue my legacy should I perish, just as human children will carry on their parents' name and traditions, as well as genetic information."

She remained silent, admiring the painting.

"Where is she now? Is she on the ship?"

"Lal suffered a cascade failure in her neural net, and, despite my best efforts, I was not able to repair it," Data said, "She died."

Maryam covered her mouth with one hand in shock, before lowering it to grab his own.

"I'm so sorry, Data."

He looked down at her hand on his, recognizing an attempt to comfort him.

"I am unable to grieve her loss, Maryam," he stated, "However, I have transferred her memories into my brain. In a way, she will remain alive for as long as I exist."

She looked into his eyes for 2.3 seconds before looking at his daughter's portrait once again.

"Lal…" she said with a smile, "Of all the words that ever existed on Earth… you chose 'beloved'."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"I can't believe you're here!" Maryam said, embracing Leah before taking the single piece of luggage she had brought with her.

"It's been so long. Almost a year?"

"Almost."

Leaving the transporter room, she led Dr. Brahms down the hall to the turbolift. Once they were alone, she asked:

"How are things?"

Leah hesitated, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"He left. We filed for divorce," she answered, finishing with a sigh.

Maryam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Leah…"

"No, I-"

The lift stopped on Deck 12 and Maryam led the way to Leah's guest quarters.

"I think it's better this way," she continued, "We became virtual strangers… I guess we were not each other's priority anymore."

Maryam opened the door and followed her friend inside.

"People grow apart sometimes…" she said, unsure if there were any words that could truly comfort Leah.

"Oh, Maryam… I'm sorry, I know you're still having a hard time too," the physicist replied, hugging the Comms Officer one more time.

"I have to go back to the bridge, but I'll be free this evening. I think we have a lot to talk about over a bottle of wine and some ice cream."

Leah gave a short laugh before Maryam left her to settle in.

On her way back to the turbolift, she heard steps behind her.

"Lieutenant!"

Turning around, she saw Geordi La Forge running towards her.

"Commander. Can I help you?"

The lift doors opened and they entered.

"Was that… Dr. Leah Brahms?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes. We're, uh, giving her a lift to Alpha Centauri," she replied, "You should go and say 'hi' before she leaves."

"Oh, I… I…"

"She told me about her inspection of the field modifications you did to the engines. She was really pi- I mean, upset when she first heard about it," Maryam paused to evaluate his reaction, "But afterward, she was very pleased to have met you."

"Did she say that? I mean, did she say those exact words?" La Forge seemed too eager for her answer. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Well, yes… I mean, she said you were a brilliant engineer and that she needed to be up to the challenge after what you did to _her _engine."

The turbolift stopped on the bridge.

"I know she'll be happy to see you," Maryam said, stepping out of the lift.

* * *

He sat alone in Ten Forward reviewing the duty roster. It was a quiet evening, unusual for the most popular leisure spot on the ship.

"May I sit down?" Guinan asked, holding two glasses containing a hot pink liquid.

"Of course," Data replied as he put down the PADD.

"Tell me what you think about this," she said, sliding one of the glasses across the table in his direction.

He knew she was aware that he could not _taste_ the drink, so there was no purpose in asking for his opinion, but he obliged, nonetheless.

"It is a Barzanian berry-based beverage, with four point two percent synthehol, seventy-six point seven percent sugar-"

"So, it's too sweet," she interrupted, taking the glass from his hand.

"I am only able to determine its composition_, _Guinan, not whether it is 'too sweet'_,_" Data explained, still attempting to determine why she was asking for his opinion.

"I hear you're getting along with Lieutenant Sanger," Guinan changed the subject as if the drink was no longer in her mind.

"Maryam displayed a hostile attitude toward me in the beginning, which I did not reciprocate. So, technically, she is now getting along with me," he corrected.

"And you're even on a first-name basis now."

"We are developing a friendship. It is common for friends to call each other by their given names," he replied, then frowned, "Why are you mentioning this, Guinan?"

"I like Lieutenant Sanger… Maryam. I think she'll do just fine on the _Enterprise,_" Guinan said, taking a sip of her drink, "I'm just wondering… If you're more interested in the fact that she's the granddaughter of your creator than who she is as an individual."

"I do not understand."

"You have many questions about your creation that only _he_ would be able to answer. She's a separate person, Data. If you're looking for answers, she won't be the one to give them to you," the owner of Ten Forward stated.

"I believe you have misunderstood our friendship, Guinan. Maryam has never met Dr. Soong and it is highly probable that he never learned of her existence. Also, my creation preceded her birth. Therefore, there is no question she could answer," he said, but the woman only stared at him, "I expect nothing more than friendship from her."

* * *

The white queen was face-to-face with the black king, at last, bringing his rule to an end.

"Checkmate," Data announced.

She sighed. It was his third win in a row.

"Are you up for another one?" Maryam asked, placing the chess pieces back in their starting positions on the board.

"Yes," he answered, "But, if I may ask, are you not frustrated by the previous three defeats?"

"Well, it's not all about winning, Data. I like the challenge," she said with a smile, "Besides, I'm learning from you."

All pieces were ready, this time she would start with the white ones and him with the black ones.

"Data, you're Commander La Forge's best friend," she stated, looking up from the board.

"Yes."

"Is he… seeing someone at the moment?"

"Are you asking whether he is in a romantic relationship?" Was his question. Maryam was still getting used to how specific phrasing had to be on certain occasions for Data to give the desired answer.

"Um, yes, I am."

"I do not believe so," he said, "Are _you_ seeking a romantic relationship with Geordi?"

"What? No!" She sounded more shocked than she intended, "No, I just… He seemed very interested in what Leah Brahms thought of him when he learned she and I are friends."

"That is because Geordi holds romantic feelings toward Dr. Brahms. He was unsuccessful in pursuing a relationship with her when she informed him she was married," Data explained, "Would you care to start?"

It took Maryam a second to remember the chess match Data and she were starting. She then moved the first pawn.

"I can't believe it… So Geor- I mean, Commander La Forge likes, _likes_ Leah?" She was incredulous. How could Leah have left _this_ out of her story? She would have to have a word with her later.

"Yes."

He moved his knight.

"Then maybe he'll be happy to know she won't stay married for much longer," she stated, trying to anticipate his next move if she put another pawn forward.

"But would that not imply Dr. Brahms being unhappy? I do not think Geordi would be happy about her unhappiness," Data pointed out. His innocence was so endearing.

"No, that's not what I meant, Data," she said, "It means maybe she can give him a chance now."

"Oh, I see."

His knight was positioned so it threatened two of her pieces at the same time.

"Damn it!" she cursed with a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure you wish to continue?"

Data sounded worried, but Maryam didn't want to give up. She moved the third piece.

"So, I was thinking… We need to find a way for them to spend some time together."

He frowned.

"We do?"

"Yes, maybe on some sort of… double date, so it's not so obvious," she explained, her eyes still on the chessboard.

"But that would imply you and I also have a romantic interest in each other, would it not?" he asked.

Maryam looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time. No, the thought of Data as the object of someone's affection was ridiculous. She understood now why it was easy to be friends with him, but it couldn't go beyond that.

"As a group of friends, then… Only you and I are attempting to bring the other two together. We're their best friends, after all. It's our job to nudge them toward a bit of happiness," she answered, smiling when she thought she would finally have the upper hand in two moves.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Data observed Geordi as he glanced toward the door for the seventh time since they had arrived in Ten Forward. He displayed obvious signs of nervousness: his jaw was tense, he inhaled and exhaled deeply often, he couldn't sit still.

"Are you sure she'll come?" the Chief Engineer asked as if they were expecting Dr. Brahms only.

"Lieutenant Sanger confirmed this morning we were to meet at 19.00 hours, but both she and Dr. Brahms are twelve minutes, four seconds late. However, I have learned that it is customary for women to be unpunctual when attending social gatherings and this is generally accepted in most-"

"There they are," Geordi interrupted, standing up as the two women approached the table. Data mimicked his behavior.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Maryam greeted, "Leah, you remember Lieutenant-Commander Data, Lieutenant-Commander La Forge."

"Hi," his friend said to Dr. Brahms, Data noticing the tension on his jaw increasing with his wide smile.

"Hi, Geordi. It's nice to see you again," she replied before the four of them took their seats.

As they had agreed the previous day, the Second Officer and Lieutenant Sanger sat next to each other so their friends could also be seated close to each other. She had then explained to him how physical proximity to an attractive individual influenced human body language and, as he observed Geordi, he took notice of these subtle variations.

"I read your paper on plasma resonance," Geordi stated with enthusiasm, "It was great."

Data had read the same paper and was certain his friend had not demonstrated the same level of excitement when they had discussed it.

"Thanks… I've been working on a sampling device at the Fleet Yards," Leah replied while her smile was not as evident as the Chief Engineer's, "But how have you been, Geordi? Doing any new modifications I should know about?"

Maryam leaned towards Data and lowered her voice to a near whisper:

"I think they're getting along," she said, glancing at them before taking a sip of her drink.

It was only appropriate for him to reply in the same manner.

"I believe they were 'getting along' before, were they not?"

She looked at him as if he had spoken in a language she had never heard before.

"What? Yes, I mean…" she sighed, "That's not what I meant, Data."

"What _did_ you mean?" he questioned.

There wasn't, however, an answer, as Geordi and Leah turned to them.

"Are you coming as well?" Dr. Brahms asked.

"Oh, you go ahead, I'm going to finish my drink and call it a night," Maryam said.

"I would certainly be-," Data started to reply, but felt a foot hit his ankle under the table before he could finish his sentence.

Looking at the Comms Officer, he soon concluded she didn't want him to accept the invitation.

"I will keep Lieutenant Sanger company," he said, holding the drink he had ordered only for the appearance of inclusion in the activity of social drinking.

"I guess we'll see you later, then," Geordi seemed in a hurry to leave with Leah Brahms, who smiled at them before accompanying him out of Ten Forward.

"I meant they seem to be interested in each other," Maryam said, taking the glass to her lips.

Data processed this information before replying:

"Is that why you kicked me, so I would not join them in Engineering to inspect the engines?"

"I'm sorry about the kick," she said, "but yes, Data. It's not very romantic to have a third wheel on a date."

"A third wheel?"

* * *

After working the Alpha shift, Maryam met Leah at the barbershop as they intended to get a colgonite astringent before the physicist reached her destination.

"He's very sweet. I was very happy to see him again," Leah said, both women relaxing in the reclining chairs while the beauty treatment worked its charm on their skin.

"And…?" Like an excited teenager, Maryam wanted to know more.

"And… that's it. I don't know what to tell you."

"What do you mean _'that's it'_? Don't even try to tell me you didn't notice the way he was looking at you the whole time…"

"Maryam…" Leah sighed, turning to look at her, "I like Geordi, I do… But everything that happened between Michael and me is still fresh. We're not even divorced yet."

The Comms Officer felt the sting of embarrassment rising to her cheeks underneath the skincare product, realizing how shallow and inconsiderate she was coming across as.

"You're right, I'm sorry… You know I just want you to be happy," she said, reaching out to grab the other woman's hand.

"I know. I just need time."

They both faced the ceiling again, closing their eyes.

"Maybe you're the one who should start thinking about dating again," Dr. Brahms broke the silence that had fallen between them.

A short laugh escaped Maryam's lips.

"Right. And where exactly am I going to do that?" she mocked her friend's words.

"Well, here!"

"On the _Enterprise_?! I don't think so."

"Why not? At least you wouldn't have the distance issue," Leah argued.

"No… No, it wouldn't work. I barely know any civilians on board and dating another officer is obviously out of the question," Maryam paused, remembering how it had gone wrong the last time.

"Not everyone is going to be like Ethan, Maryam… Hardly anyone will," Leah's voice softened, abandoning the girl talk tone.

"I know, but it would just complicate things."

There was another moment of silence before Dr. Brahms spoke again.

"What about Commander Data? You seem to get along well with him."

"What?!" she jumped up in her seat, little drops of cream flying off her skin, "Leah, he's an _android. _He's doesn't date."

"How do you know? Have you asked him?"

"No!" her tone sounded more outraged than she felt, "Why would-? Data is incapable of any emotion. I doubt there's anything in his programming designed for that sort of thing."

"It's hard to know if you don't ask him. I mean, if he can make friends, he can probably have a girlfriend, right?" was Leah's rebuttal.

"Even if he could, I don't… see him like that," Maryam said, wanting nothing more than to end what had turned into an uncomfortable conversation, "He's just my friend."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

The _Enterprise_ reached Alpha Centauri four days after the double date and Leah promised to visit again as soon as she could. Maryam suspected she would have more than one reason to do so but, with little time to persuade her friend to give her any details of her moments alone with the Chief Engineer, she had to let the topic rest for the time being.

Hours later, the Communications Officer was in her quarters putting the last hairpins in her hair before she checked her dress uniform. She would have preferred to wear civilian attire to the wedding but sticking to the uniform code saved her a lot of time; this had been a regular working day, with all the tasks and problems she would be presented with at any given time, and all officers attending had only been given the evening off for the event.

In the five years since the start of her Starfleet career, she had never attended a wedding on board. They took place often, in particular among non-Starfleet personnel, but it was never an occasion one of her acquaintances happened to be celebrating.

However, Keiko had personally invited her to her wedding with Chief O'Brien, and she was almost certain she had been invited because she was a bridge officer and a friend of Data. He was taking on the role of father of the bride for the ceremony. It had been a kind gesture from the bride and Maryam thought it would be interesting to do something different for once.

"Go and have some fun, Maryam," she said to her reflection in the mirror.

With the combadge as the last touch on her attire, Maryam Sanger left the room, making her way to Ten Forward.

* * *

"I've never felt so nervous in my life!" Keiko stated while looking around for her shoes.

Spotting them next to the armchair he sat on, Data picked them up, stood up, and offered them to the bride.

"Are you questioning your decision to marry Chief O'Brien again?"

"No, of course not!" she replied, putting on the first shoe, "Looking back now, I don't even know what I was thinking when I… Oh, well, you know."

"Your exact words were-"

"That's okay, Data," Keiko interrupted, with both shoes now on her feet.

She looked at him with a smile, walked up to him, and put her arms around him.

"Thank you so much for doing this."

He hesitated before placing his hands on her arms.

"It is my pleasure," he said, trying to comprehend what nervousness would feel like. Perhaps a human man or any other organic sentient being would feel it if they were to accompany a bride to the altar.

She parted with him, holding his hands in hers.

"To think that, if it wasn't for you, Miles and I wouldn't have ever met," the bride said.

"That is not correct. There are one thousand, one hundred and forty-seven people presently on board the _Enterprise. _By my calculations, without my interference, you would have met Chief O'Brien seven hundred and thirteen days, eight hours, twenty-six minutes, and five seconds after you first boarded the ship."

Keiko laughed before she replied, "Okay, then it would have taken us much longer to meet if it wasn't for you."

She then walked over to the bed and picked up the traditional Japanese headpiece that would complement her wedding dress, placing it on her head.

"So, are you bringing a date?"

With a slight tilt of his head, which he had recently learned was not as smooth as he had assumed, Data frowned.

"Why would I bring a… _date_? I am unable to accompany two people to the wedding at the same time."

"You're walking me down the aisle, but you still could have brought a friend to keep you company throughout the reception."

"My friends will be there: Geordi, Counselor Troi, Commander-"

"I know, Data. I mean someone like… like Jenna, I guess," she said, sighing, "I'd like you to find someone special, to have what Miles and I have."

"A companion willing to become my spouse?" he asked, his eyebrows raised, "I have not met such a person yet, but marriage is a matter I have considered."

Keiko's eyes widened, a sign of surprise or disbelief, he couldn't tell.

"A-are you saying you'd like to get married someday?"

"Indeed. I believe I have much to offer a potential mate," Data explained.

He asked himself whether his other friends would have the same reaction to the idea of him celebrating a union with a life partner, as any human would.

She placed her hands over her heart for a moment.

"I know you do. I just can't wait for that potential mate to find you," she replied, embracing him once more.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Data offered his arm to the bride before they left her quarters.

* * *

Maryam stood next to Dr. Crusher and across from Commander Riker and Troi. While everyone waited for the bride to arrive, she noticed the small signs that indicated the relationship between the First Officer and the ship's counselor went beyond simple friendship: the look in his eyes that no other woman on board was ever the recipient of, her hand on his arm whenever she laughed at something he said. The two months that had passed since Maryam's arrival had been productive in terms of getting to know some of the other officers better, but there was a long way to go if there was ever a chance of building solid friendships. Still, the unspoken intimacy between William Riker and Deanna Troi was so obvious now that the Comms Officer wondered how she had missed it before.

Something shifted in the air and the chatter in the room died down. The doors opened to reveal Keiko in all of her bridal glory accompanied by Data wearing his dress uniform.

The last wedding she had attended had been Leah's four years before and Ethan had been her plus-one. She remembered thinking whether she and the then Lieutenant-Commander would ever be capable of committing to that level. That version of her was distant now, little more than a blurred memory.

Perhaps it was the light, the general mood in the room, the happiness both bride and groom seemed to exude when they finally met before Captain Picard that was making her see the Second Officer of the _Enterprise _in a very different way. It was difficult to pinpoint the exact thing that had changed about him as he stood only a few feet away from Keiko, on the spot the father of the bride would be had he been able to attend the wedding. He was Data, the Soong-type android, the outstanding Starfleet officer, the only one of his kind; he had been created to learn, grow, and evolve, and yet remain reliable and unchanged. Data was a constant presence in the life aboard the ship, inspiring empathy and friendship in others whereas he could feel none. There was no beginning and no end to his life journey, no ups and downs that could make irreparable damage to the person that he was. Why, then, did he _look_ different now? When had this shift happened and why hadn't she noticed it before?

"Since the days of the first wooden sailing ships…" the captain started, Keiko and Miles mirroring the solemnity of the event.

Maryam tried to put this feeling in the back of her mind so she could focus on the ceremony. She managed to pay attention to most of it, but she would still throw the occasional glance at him, who was oblivious to it. Data seemed to be observing every detail, every moment as though he had never witnessed a wedding before; maybe he hadn't, she couldn't be sure.

* * *

Data had a particular interest in social gatherings, where he could undertake a more comprehensive observation of human behavior. On the _Enterprise_, civilians and Starfleet personnel came together on such occasions, building a more informal atmosphere; food and drink were shared, conversations on various topics were held and music was played.

"So, have you found a partner yet?", Dr. Crusher asked, drink in hand, as the last notes decorating the bride and groom's first dance faded into the next song.

"I have not," he replied, examining the room, "I have failed to consider the potential shortcomings of a real dance partner as opposed to a holographic one."

"Data, it's just a dance. All you have to do is lead, no complex calculations involved," Beverley stated with a smile Data recognized as being the same she often gave her son, Wesley, "Just go and ask a girl to dance."

After a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, she walked away to join Captain Picard and the newlyweds.

Redirecting his focus towards the bar, he saw Maryam waiting for a drink among several other guests. She seemed to be unaccompanied in that moment and the Second Officer determined that her stature and physical proportions made her the most suitable dance partner to his own build. He made his way across the room just as she turned away from the bar with her drink.

"Oh, hey," the Comms Officer greeted him, taking a sip of the green beverage, "How was it, to be the father of the bride today?"

"It is a great honor to accompany a bride to the altar, where she will start a new life as a married woman," he stated, replicating Commander Riker's words when he informed him of Keiko's request.

Maryam smiled at him, "It is, indeed."

He wasted no time in voicing his proposal.

"Would you like to dance?"

Her smile disappeared and he read a hint of surprise in her facial expression.

"Oh, sure," she said, looking around for a place to put her drink down, "I didn't know you could dance."

"I did not," Data replied, offering his arm to lead her to the center of the room where other people were already dancing, "Until this morning."

"This morning?!" the shock in her voice was heard by some of the other guests around them, but Maryam soon collected herself.

"You learned to dance this morning?" she continued, placing one hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

"Yes."

Data held her waist, careful not to tighten his grip just as Dr. Crusher had advised him, and began leading.

It was clear she had prior experience. Her feet moved with confidence; her posture was nearly perfect.

"Are you sure you never danced before today?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I am. It would be impossible for me to forget."

"Of course it would," she said, suppressing a laugh.

There was silence between them for fifty-two seconds, during which her eyes seemed to scan his face.

"Is there a reason your eyes are yellow?"

It was an unusual question coming from a friend. Strangers were more inclined to question his appearance than any person who knew him well.

"No," was his answer, "Does the color of my eyes trouble you?"

"No… I just wonder," the hand on his shoulder shifted, "why Dr. Soong would create you so human in nature but not in the exact likeness of a human."

There was also a shift in Data's positronic brain. No other person had ever referred to his _nature _as human; it was often assumed, with accuracy, that all of his behavior had been learned. He did not, however, correct Maryam.

She continued observing him as if she had never paid attention to his facial features. He didn't know what the correct way of proceeding was. Should he offer a comment on her physical appearance as well?

They had danced two full songs and she broke contact as the second transformed into the third.

"That was fun. You're a very good dancer, Data."

"Thank you. Your performance was adequate as well."

The junior officer smiled and started to walk away from the dance floor. He followed her.

"I'm tired. I think I'll be turning in for the night. Tomorrow's business as usual," she informed him before placing a hand on her mouth, an attempt to hide a yawn.

"Shall I accompany you to your quarters?" he offered. He was so accustomed to her presence by now that he often found himself extending the time they spent together.

"Sure. I'd like that."

They left Ten Forward, the music and chatter dying out behind them. There was silence again, broken only by the sound of their shoes with each step they took. Maryam locked a thin strand of hair behind her ear, then rubbed her arms.

"Are you uncomfortable with the temperature on this deck?" he asked.

"Uh? No, the temperature's fine," she said, at first showing signs of being distracted, then looking down at her arms and dropping them to her sides.

"I do not wish to intrude, but I am available to listen if there is something you would like to talk about."

He and Maryam entered the turbolift, she voiced the desired deck.

"Thanks, Data… Everything's okay, I'm just tired. I had an early shift, then worked on my research before getting ready for the wedding…" she trailed off before letting out a sigh, "It's been a long day."

When the turbolift stopped on Deck Five, he noticed she rushed out of it as if late for another commitment. He had no trouble catching up and soon they had reached the door to her quarters.

"This is me," Maryam stated as she avoided looking at him directly.

"Are you sure there is nothing you wish to share with me? I am your friend," Data insisted, having learned that support was a key component of solid friendships, such as the one he had with Geordi or Counselor Troi.

"I'm sure."

There was a smile on her lips, but it was not like her standard smile. It seemed to lack something, but he couldn't identify what that something was.

"Very well. Goodnight."

He turned around to make his way back to the lift.

"Data, wait," her voice called, only seven feet behind him.

The android faced her again, believing she had changed her mind about sharing her concerns.

Maryam walked up to him, closing the distance between them until she was only 7.8 inches away from him. This was much closer than they had been when dancing at the wedding.

She looked at him, into his eyes. He identified her familiar features, the exact measurements between her eyes and her nose and her mouth, and both cheeks firmly engraved in his memory. He could hear her struggling to maintain steady breathing.

"Data," she said, "I'm going to kiss you."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Even though Troi was an empath and could sense her emotions, she wasn't a mind reader, so Maryam's confession had surprised her, while the lieutenant sat there now in awkward silence, hands resting on her lap.

"And… how did that make you feel?"

"Embarrassed! How else am I supposed to feel?" her voice sounded more strained than she would have liked.

The Comms officer stood up, walked around the seat, stopped with her back to Troi, and sighed.

"Am I in trouble, Deanna?" she asked, facing the other woman, "I mean, I have to be right? I… I made an unwanted advance toward a senior officer!"

"Are you sure it was unwanted?"

"Please, Deanna! It's Data! He's… He's an android! He certainly didn't _want_ it…" she stated, exasperated.

"Okay, then. No, I don't think you're in trouble. It's very common to feel attracted to someone you work with, especially on a spaceship. You spend a lot of time together; you live in close quarters… There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Troi paused, her words having the intended calming effect on the lieutenant, "Data will not report you or give you a reprimand if that's what you're worried about."

She sat back down, defeated.

"I don't know what I was thinking! When I realized what I had done, I couldn't even look him in the eye…"

"You didn't wait for his reaction. Maybe if you speak to him, he will put your mind at ease," Deanna advised.

"I don't know if I can face him."

Maryam hid her face in her hands; she would have to interact with him sooner or later, there was no way around that. Data's confused face was carved in her memory, as was the cowardice of running away after the kiss.

"Then what do you plan to do? Request a transfer? You can't keep running away from your problems, Maryam," the counselor's tone was much harsher than she had ever heard coming from her.

Troi sighed.

"You will have to speak to him. I'm sure he has noticed by now that you are actively avoiding him, and he doesn't understand why. Trust me, Data is probably thinking _he_ did something wrong."

* * *

With Worf away for a bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, Data was supervising all safety and security operations. As such, he had arranged a maintenance overhaul for the _Enterprise_, since they had to stop by the spacedock to deliver several cargo containers. He assigned the inspection of the consignment to Lieutenant Sanger, whom he had not been able to speak to in an informal capacity since Keiko and Chief O'Brien's wedding.

Captain Picard had requested an update on Maryam's progress three times, as she was very late in returning to the bridge. Each time she had answered that she was 'almost done' and the captain's patience was running thin; she was to directly support him in mediating a diplomatic conflict in two days and she was still to present her full prognostic report on the matter.

Data decided to go down to the cargo bay to check on her. When he arrived, the Second Officer verified that the lieutenant's task was only 46% complete. There was no one assisting her when she had been instructed to have at least one other person there, which meant she was ignoring a direct order.

She heard his footsteps and turned around to face him, only to move further away from the entrance.

"Maryam, are you having difficulty performing this inspection?" he asked while she never lifted her eyes from the PADD.

Data walked toward her and noticed her body become tense as he approached her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir," she said, looking down at the container in front of her, "I just… lost count a couple of times and entered the wrong specs… But I'm nearly done now."

He didn't understand why she was being so distant, not only at this moment but for the past six days. They were friends; she had confided in him on different occasions. Why wasn't she doing so now?

"I have the distinct impression you are avoiding any non-essential communication with me, but I do not understand why. Have I done anything to upset you?"

The Comms Officer glanced at him and returned to the task at hand.

"No. I'm just busy, that's all."

"I have personally produced the duty roster, I believe you- "

"Data," she interrupted, facing him for the first time, "I just have a lot to do, okay? The report, my research… It's a lot."

He knew the amount of work she was involved in hadn't increased exponentially since the previous week, but he understood she was not open to continuing the discussion.

"Please return to the bridge, Lieutenant," he said, holding out his hand for her to give him the PADD.

"I'm almost do-"

"Lieutenant Sanger, that is an order."

Maryam looked at him for 3.41 seconds, during which he hoped she wouldn't protest; he would have no other choice but to take disciplinary action if she did.

She nodded and handed him the device, walking out of the cargo bay without another word at the same time Geordi was coming in. She ignored him.

"Is she okay?" the Chief Engineer asked.

"I am not sure. She will not speak to me. It seems she is 'very busy'," Data answered with a frown.

"Yeah, she's avoiding you," Geordi stated, crossing his arms, "Have you thought about what you're going to say to her, anyway?"

"I have. However, it will be difficult to communicate my conclusions to her if she does not have time to listen."

"Then _you_ will have to make the time for her to listen."

* * *

There was a message from her mother and another from Leah, but they would have to wait until the next day, Maryam thought. Tonight, she was exhausted and frustrated and all she wanted was to fall into a deep sleep and forget everything that had gone wrong today.

After a quick shower, she passed on having dinner and took a hot chamomile tea to the bedroom, where she tried to relax in the comfort of her bed. Captain Picard had been less than impressed with how far behind she was in the assignment he had personally given her, and Commander Riker had called her to the conference lounge to let her know how disappointed he was in her recent behavior.

The calming effect of the tea was starting to take over her body, so Maryam decided to lie down and attempt to fall asleep. She forced her brain to stop repeating the same episode over and over again by focusing on the image of an innocuous, imagined green field. There was nobody there, no particular event happening, just the necessary amount of boredom a racing mind needed to slow down and rest.

It felt like sleep had only lasted a few minutes when she heard the door chime. At first, it sounded very far away, at the far end of a dream, but the visitor's insistence managed to wake her up.

"Computer, what time is it?"

Her voice came out raspy, her throat was dry.

"_The time is 03.00 hours."_

It seemed impossible. How could it be so late if she had just fallen asleep?

"Lights on."

The sudden brightness hurt her eyes as she pushed the bedsheets back and sat up in bed.

"Argh! Dim lights by sixty percent!"

The door chime called her two more times. Was it an emergency? Why hadn't they used the comms system?

Getting out of bed, Maryam ran her fingers through her hair, arranging it as best she could. It had to be something serious for someone to wake her up at this hour.

Opening the door did not have an immediate effect in clearing her mind and it was difficult to put up a defense.

"I apologize for disturbing you at such a late hour," Data stated, not one bit embarrassed, as expected.

"W-what happened?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable but also worried.

"I have been unable to initiate a conversation with you for the past six days, seven hours, thirty-four minutes, and fifteen seconds, at a time when you are awake. I concluded the best course of action would be to attempt a conversation when you are more likely to be available."

She frowned. It took her a moment to process his words.

"When I'm sleeping?!"

He offered a single nod.

"Indeed."

Maryam opened her mouth but didn't have a reply ready. As she felt more awake, the embarrassment started coming back. She just had no excuse to avoid him now.

She stepped aside, inviting him in.

Data entered the room, examining every corner before facing her again.

"So… what is it that can't wait until morning?" she asked, the crossed arms in front of her chest an indication of the discomfort she felt.

"About the night of Keiko's and Chief O'Brien's wedding, when you proceeded to kiss me."

In his true fashion, Data didn't express any emotion. Those words had no greater meaning than those he would write in a maintenance report.

The Comms Officer wanted to find the deepest hole in the ground and hide there for eternity. She had hoped that, in time, he would just store that memory away and not speak of it again.

"I- I'm sorry for that," she started, walking toward the food replicator but not ordering anything, "I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Oh, I did not realize your cognitive ability was impaired at that moment. I should have-"

"No, that's… That's not what I mean," she interrupted, looking at him for the first time.

There he was, an android, a metal man, a creature who could not comprehend what she wanted to say, even though his positronic brain contained over ninety-eight percent of all human knowledge. Yet, she had allowed herself to see beyond the artificial, underneath the synthetic, and it was now too late to go back.

"I kissed you because… I think I have- I am developing feelings for you."

It sounded ridiculous. There was no reaction from him. Data simply tilted his head to the side.

"What kind of… feelings?" he asked.

Maryam didn't want to give it a name. It was too early. It would always be too early.

The only thing she could say was, "I feel… attracted to you."

Data looked down at the floor in thought and then back up at her.

"I see."

He walked to the couch and gestured to it.

"Shall we take a seat?"

She joined him, the tension in her body increasing when she got closer to him.

"I have contemplated this possibility. Commander Riker suggested-"

"You told _Riker_?!"

"I sought advice from him. He is quite experienced in the courtship process," Data explained in his distinctive calmness.

She sighed. This was the last thing she wanted the First Officer to know about her.

"I guess I've heard something…" Maryam looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Wait, _courtship_ _process_?"

"I have concluded it would be reasonable for us to establish a romantic relationship."

She questioned whether she was still asleep, and this conversation was happening in a very surreal dream.

"What… I mean, I thought you…"

Finding the words to express herself was becoming more challenging. Had Data just asked her to be _his girlfriend_?

"I am not able to experience emotion; therefore, I cannot return your… feelings."

"Then why do you want to be in a relationship?"

"It is the goal of most humans to share their existence with a like-minded individual, perhaps in order to combat the loneliness with which all beings are inevitably faced with. There seems to be a unique connection in such relationships that is unlike any other. I wish to have a companion with whom I can experience such a connection."

His matter-of-fact demeanor clashed with the meaning behind his words.

"It will bring you closer to humanity," she summarized, a hint of heartache inside her, "Oh, Data…"

Maryam stood up, looked out the window. The calming effect that looking at the stars and the infinity of space often gave her did not visit her this time.

"I will endeavor to fulfill your need for companionship as well," he stated as he stood up as well, "However, you are my friend and our friendship is important to me. I do not wish to put it at risk. I will understand if you decide to decline my proposition."

She looked at him, remembering he was the creation of her grandfather. One could even say they were almost family, but the mere thought was laughable to her. After all, Dr. Soong was little more than a name that had only brought discord to her life. Data was a unique creature, one that more humans should aspire to be like. He was kind, curious, fair. He was already more human than he realized.

"I… I want to say yes, Data, but I'm afraid… What if I don't live up to your expectations of the human experience?"

"My only expectation is to go through the experience, but I will not object if, at any time, you choose to terminate our relationship."

Maryam looked at him, all traces of sleep gone. She knew what she wanted, and she knew the chances of getting hurt again were high. When and if that happened, though, she wouldn't be able to blame Data.

"Okay," she said, crossing her arms, uncertain of what to do with them, "Yes, I want to… establish a romantic relationship with you."

"I am thankful for your response. I have much to learn, but I will seek to provide you with a gratifying experience."

She found his reply both funny and endearing; it was fascinating that he was not trying to be either of those things.

"I will too. I probably have as much to learn about it as you do…"

Her embarrassed smile was met with a tilt of his head.

"Never mind," she waved her hand, dismissing it.

"Very well," Data said, turning around to leave her quarters.

Maryam stood there, astonished by the sudden end of their interaction. Should she say something? Call after him, perhaps?

Before she could decide, he stopped in front of the exit door and turned to look at her again. He returned to the same spot he had been on just seconds before.

In front of her, Data placed a hand on each of her arms. Flexing his knees so he could meet her height, he kissed her.

It was brief, just a touch of their lips, and before she knew it, he was standing upright again.

"Goodnight."

He left while she was still unable to react.

What had just happened? _Dating Data_ sounded like the most foreign concept she had ever heard. Data, the android, her friend, a senior Starfleet officer.

She let herself fall on the couch, a hand on her forehead. The familiar feeling of infatuation was starting to creep up her body: the heat on her face, the butterflies in her stomach, the continuous loop of his words, and his kiss in her brain. Sleep had all but abandoned her now and she couldn't even estimate what time it was. It didn't matter. She had just signed up for something nobody had done before, something for which there were no instructions or accurate advice she could seek.

She was the android's girlfriend.


End file.
